


In Your Arms

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Lots of that lmao), Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Neck Kissing, PWP, Reiner and Bert are Faunus, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, alone time, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Both Reiner and Bertolt's teams have gone on a mission, leaving them behind to do whatever they want. (RWBY AU)





	In Your Arms

You two were finally alone. You guys both knew the opportunity this was, but you -- probably the both of you -- were too nervous to actually… say anything.

Sitting beside him, you lean in to kiss Bertolt’s cheek and then into his shoulder. He leans down onto your shoulder too and his hand rests on your thigh. You sigh almost too loudly, trying to highlight the gesture. His hand doesn’t move, and you can’t help but feel a little bit braver now. You lean into the crook of the taller boy’s neck and kiss it. He gasps in shock, then starts to giggle.

“God, you’re cute,” you think out loud, and he leans on you harder.

“You’re cute too,” Bert says, already sort of breathy.

Just the way he says that puts the thought of him even breathier beneath you into your head.

Reddening, you kiss the side of his neck again. He giggles again, and you kiss it again. Light pecks, until he squirms beneath your lips and lightly pushes you away.

“Sorry,” you say quietly.

He smiles at you and then shakes his head. “S’okay.. It wasn’t bad.” He’s reddening too, ears pointed downwards till their soft fluff tickles his cheeks, and you lean in to kiss him. He returns it, and when you pull away you can taste the mint on his breath. He leans in and kisses your nose. You might as well be red as a beet now.

He laughs, and you can’t help but join him. When it dies down, and you’re both catching your breath, you get an idea.

“Hey,” you begin. “Nobody’s gonna walk in on us.”

“I know, silly.” He smiles at you as he leans in closer.

“Uh… we can do whatever we want now?” Gahhh you wish you could be more direct than you were being, but it just felt… awkward.

“I know,” Bertolt repeats. Your stomach starts to flutter. You love him. You love him so, so much.

“You wanna try something?” you ask. It’s a dumb idea, and you’re not sure if he’ll even like it.

“Like what…?”

“Uhh…” You don’t know what to call it. Instead, you just voice the first thought that comes to your head. You shift your legs so you’re now sitting crosslegged, and pat a hand between your thighs and beckon him over. “Uhh it’s hard to explain… It’s not bad though! And I won’t do anything until you understand it and like… wanna do it, but uhh… sit here?” Words? Not coming easily to you right now.

“Okayy,” he says slowly, creeping over to you and sitting down in the space your legs have made. You lean into his neck again, aware just how warm your face is against it.

You’re nervous. Nervous enough that if something went wrong you know you’d clam up in shame and you’d be forced to wait for another opportunity. But you _want_ to do this. So you’re gonna swallow your fear and just… try to do this, if Bert wants to do it too.

You wrap your arms around him and hug him tight, internally cursing yourself when you realize how jerky your movements are. Gahhh you wish you knew how to do this kind of stuff.. You’d made out but… this was a completely new step in the relationship, even if it wasn't… actually sex. Not yet, at least..?

You trace your fingers down his shirt, again kissing into his neck, and stop just above his waistband.

“Oh…” Bert says finally, and you stop kissing him. “I mean… I sorta knew what you were thinking of but didn’t think of _this_ …”

You pull your hand away. “Sorry. I got ahead of --”

He cuts you off, twisting away and kissing your cheek. “I like the idea.”

“Oh,” you say. Internal screaming? Check.

“Keep going,” he breathes. You tentatively return your hand to where it was and slip it down his shorts. Apprehension gets the best of you, and you pause. He lets out a whimper, and a breathy “Please?”

You nod quietly and take a deep breath. You guys both want to.. It’s ok.

Your hands trace along his hard shaft, and you grip it softly at its end. He lets out another whimper. The butterflies in your stomach strengthen at the sound.

You try to make the same motions that you’d do with yourself. Little twists and squeezes as you go, starting slowly. His ears lay flat, and the room feels so much warmer than those times you’d kissed like you’re were the only people left on Remnant. So much more… real.

You run a finger on the underside and his hips push into your hand. You stop for a second, and another whimper. “Reiner… please...”

The way he said it made butterflies run through your stomach, and the bulge in your pants press against Bert’s ass. “Okay…” You feel just how soft and warm Bert feels as you keep going. His breathing gets louder, more ragged. You love how it sounds, and for a second you pump at him fast enough that he almost exclaims in surprise.

“Fuck,” he says, voice husky and breathless. He’s leaning into you, back arched and sweating.

“You really like this, don’t you?” you muster up the courage to say. You sound so breathless, like Bert’s the one jacking you off instead of the other way around. You can’t help it. He’s just… so hot.

“Yeah,” is all he can say. You can feel the precome dripping off of him. He’s close.

“Good,” you respond, suddenly feeling brave. You fondle the head of his cock, coating your fingers. You kiss the part of his jaw below his ears. “I do too.”

His breath hitches, and his gasps get louder. “Rei--” he’s cut off as his back arches with pleasure. With a few final pumps, he gives stuttered cries and you feel his cum on your fingers. You keep going for seconds longer until he bucks his hips into you, cries turning into gasps, then into deep sighs. “Fff…” Like him, his breath is shaky. He trails off before even finishing the word.

You let go, taking your hand out of his boxers, and he gives you a ragged sigh. “Reinerrr…” He falls into you, head resting on your shoulder.

You sit up a little and kiss him on the cheek. He’s flushed, mouth open as he’s still gasping for breath.

“God you’re cute,” you whisper again.

Bertolt tilts his head up and kisses your cheek. “You too…”

You lay down, your own boner pressing into Bertolt’s back, but for now it can wait. You’re tired, and by the way he nestles into you, he is too.

“I love you,” you whisper.

“Love you too.”

You close your eyes, holding your boyfriend in your arms. Before you know it, the both of you fall asleep.


End file.
